So This Is GoodBye?
by His Lil' Half-Blood Princess
Summary: Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore say their good-byes before Albus's murder on the Astronomy Tower. NO SLASH


**So This Is Good-Bye?**

_Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore meet for the last time before the lightning-struck tower._

_This is set in the movie, not the book. I didn't like how their last scene went in the movie, so I changed it. All disclaimers apply, of course._

_Dedicated to SS19._

**XxXxX**

Severus Snape slowly climbed up the Astronomy Tower, dragging his weary, burdensome self up the spiral staircase. He finally reached the top and looked up. The sky was a swirl of orange, pink, yellow, and blue. Purple clouds streaked the sky like paint across a canvas. It truly was beautiful.

And lately, things had not been so beautiful. His soul and mind were as dark and cloudy as the days had been for the past few weeks. He had never felt so sad or depressed or hopeless in all of his life. In the pitch darkness, however, there was one beacon of light. And that beacon was standing right in front of him, watching the sunset as well.

"Good evening, Severus," Dumbledore said.

"Headmaster," Severus acknowledged and walked over to him. The Headmaster's hands- both the burnt and the healthy- gripped the ledge of the tower firmly and his light, twinkling blue eyes gazed up at the sky. Dumbledore's robes matched his eyes, as did Severus's match his own. The Headmaster looked at him and smiled.

"It's beautiful, isn't it? We've been getting lovely sunsets lately."

"I haven't noticed," Severus remarked.

"Well, of course you haven't, Severus, being that you've been cooped up in your dungeons for the past few weeks. I haven't seen you at meals. Why, I haven't seen you at all."

"I've been busy."

"Of course you have. But you should eat, Severus, honestly."

"When will the day come that you stop pestering me to eat?" Severus snap and Dumbledore smiled sadly.

"I'm afraid that day may be tomorrow."

Severus's expression went from one of anger to one of confusion. "Wait...what?"

"I am leaving the castle tonight, Severus," Dumbledore said, walking a few paces away from him. "I have found something and I am taking Harry with me to go and find it."

"Is it something that you and Potter have been talking about all of those nights?" he asked, not moving. He was scared. God, he was scared.

"Yes, as a matter-of-fact, it is. Anyways, we are going to go find it and I am most positive the journey will be very tiring and gruesome." Dumbledore paused, as though expecting Severus to remark at this. But he had nothing to say, so Albus continued. "I have heard from a few resourceful and trustworthy portraits that a certain Master Malfoy has been very happy today. I assume he has succeeded in what he has been trying to accomplish."

"But we do not know what that is," Severus pointed out.

"True, true, But I have a feeling- just a small hunch- that the school may be attacked tonight. There are Aurors and members of the Order coming to guard the castle, but the Death Eaters are after me and I doubt they will stop at anything."

"But if you leave the castle and go do...whatever you are doing, perhaps you could go with Potter to Grimmauld Place; you'll be safe there. Then maybe..." Snape faded as Dumbledore shook his head.

"No. I cannot run away from death much longer, Severus. I'm growing much more weary. The curse is taking hold of me. You know it as well as I."

Severus shook his head. "I can try and fix it- I can do something else. There are more antidotes to try- I'll find a way."

"I don't want you to, Severus. I've lived for over a century. Isn't that quite a lot of time?" Severus didn't say anything because he felt as though he could not speak. Tears threatened to fall from the black orbs and he looked down so that Dumbledore couldn't see.

"Please," Severus finally said, his voice not above a whisper. "Please- Don't make me. I can't do it."

"Severus, you promised not only me, but Narcissa Malfoy. You made an Unbreakable Vow with her."

"I don't care. I cannot do this."

"Yes, you can. You're strong enough, I know it. Do this for me. And if not for me, do this for a sixteen year old boy, who is in a position much like you when you were sixteen. You were forced to murder. How did that feel, Severus? Was it a good feeling? No. Draco's soul should not be shattered so young- no one's should."

Severus wiped his eyes now- he didn't want to cry. He didn't want to have to murder again. He had not murdered in such a long time. But what was worse was that it was Albus Dumbledore who he was murdering? How could he murder the man who had given him a second chance at living? How? "But I don't want to have that feeling again either. Why me?"

"You agreed to this months ago, Severus. I do not wish to discuss it again. You have no idea of how awful I feel about forcing this upon you. Probably worse than you feel having to do it. You're going to feel numb. You're going to feel hurt. You're going to feel lonely. You cannot deny those things." Dumbledore walked up to him again. He put his thumb under Severus's chin and made him look into his eyes. The wet black eyes met the sparkling blue for one of the last times. "But remember, Severus, even when it seems that I am not, I'm always with you. ANd I'm always going to be there for you. And I'm always going to help you. I may not be there physically, but I am there. Do not forget that."

Severus swallowed hard in an attempt to stop himself from breaking down into tears. "I won't," he promised.

Dumbledore smiled. "You're the bravest man I've ever met, Severus Snape."

"No, I'm not. I'm scared. That's not bravery."

"Being brave does not mean you're never scared. It means you have to courage to face your fears. And you most definitely have that. You've been doing it nearly every day for the past two years. You've stared death right in the eye. I'm proud of you. I hope you know that." Severus turned away.

"Stop, stop, you're going to make me cry even more."

"And what's wrong with crying?"

"It's a sign of weakness," Severus muttered.

"No it isn't." Dumbledore reassured. There was a squeaking sound and a bang. Someone was coming up the stairs.

"That must be Harry," Dumbledore said, his voice low. "Remember, Severus, if they come tonight, you find me at once. Understand?"

"Yes."

"Very well."

Severus looked him in the eye. "So this is good-bye?" he asked softly, his voice cracking under the emotional stress.

"Not good-bye. Never good-bye. Only farewell. Because I will see you again, on this earth and in the next place. Don't worry, Severus. I'll see you again." Severus tried to smile, but he couldn't. So he nodded.

Severus turned to leave, then turned back at the Headmaster one last time."Thank you, Headmaster. For everything."

_Fin._


End file.
